


Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hillary farts on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Hillary Clinton's stomach had been bothering her. She was now on stage answering a bunch of dumb questions. She had to make sure nobody noticed her being uncomfortable. She tried to focus on the questions. She couldn't. She tried to focus on the rumors of her. She couldn't. She tried to focus on Bill. She couldn't. She put her hand on her stomach. It hurt badly. The room got silent. She couldn't take it anymore. She farted, but it wasn't just a fart. It was diahheria. She had a diahheria incident on Live T.V. She ran to the bathroom farting even more. Hey pantsuit was ruined. After the incident. She went to the store. She brought some adult diapers.


End file.
